One Moment Triggers the Difference
by GreenLavender
Summary: Amu is left behind to linger around her past. What will she do if the Guardians come back for her after they abandoned her? What happened to make her go silent? Will the silence be broken by laughter or haunt her life? Please read!
1. Someone Different

**HI AGAIN! I just needed to write more fanfics. I can't just stick to the 2 that I'm working on right now. I AM A MULTI-TASKER. And as for Sweet Amulet, I'm typing up the next chapter but then I fell asleep AND FORGOT TO SAVE IT. UGH. So enjoy this one as I sob in the corner...**

* * *

A young, 14-year-old girl woke up on the cold bed once again, looking lifeless. Her eyes were a dull shade of gold, her skin and lips were pale, and she looked too skinny. Not skinny enough to be anorexic, oh no. But she was never in the mood to eat anymore. The girl practically starved herself. Why? Because all her friends, family, loves,_ everyone_ had left her. They didn't want to be acquainted with a person who was always so depressed. The only ones who hadn't left? 4 very special representations of who she wanted to be. But they had been replaced with large, white X's. So she felt like they left her too. No more fun talks with them. It was just silence. Not the awkward type of silence but the _eerie_ kind. This didn't bother her too much. Nothing did. She was too empty.

_And nothing could fill her up._

* * *

The 14-year-old put on her school uniform and walked to the door of a tall, glass building. The outfit was a black dress with red plaid tie. White knee-high socks and black shoes were also mandatory in the school's strict walked out and headed for school. Seiyo Academy, to be exact. Her straight, pink hair flowed behind her. Any girl would be jealous. The girl had an hourglass figure, long legs, and gorgeous long hair. Everyday, yes, even on the weekends, boys would ask her out. The girl, being polite, would bow her head down and whisper a quick 'sorry' before walking away. Yes, she was purely innocent. Everyone adored her.

_Everyone but herself._

* * *

She got to class, after trying to avoid all the fanboys giving her love letters and fangirls screaming. She sat down in the back corner, near the window. She always sat in the same spot, in every class. Far away from the world. Wondering where the clouds would take her if she kept looking up at them. However, on this particular test, they had a pop-_test._ The girl's emotionless face turned into a frown before turning emotionless again. She took a packet and immediately started answering the questions. In 4 minutes, she finished the 30 question test. All the students looked up at her as she walked to the teacher to hand in her finished test. She was the smartest student in the class, in the 8th grade. They all envied her.

_Everyone but herself._

* * *

The school bell rang and students flooded out the school doors. One girl was left behind, still packing her things. She didn't understand why everyone rushed out of school. Why? Because she never did anything afterwards. She thought that was the same for everyone else. She would go back to the tall, glass building and do her homework. Then, she would eat dinner, which was only some fruit or a piece of bread. Her guardians always gave her something more to eat but she refused to eat more than that. After that, she slept. It was the same daily routine.

_Over and over again._

* * *

On this particular afternoon, she decided that she would not go to the building until later on. She called a man she called the 'director' and walked through a park. She observed the sakura trees that the spring brought. She sat on a wooden bench under the tree waiting for something. Or someone. No, some _people_. The four X marked representations sat next to her, not saying a word. It seemed as if they felt what she was feeling. Was she lonely? No, she was desperate. She wasn't food-starved. She wasn't thirsty for water. She was love starved. She was thirsty for the affectionate eyes of her friends. She wished her heart was quenched with the love she had recieved from them once again.

_But that could never happen._

* * *

The girl woke the next day and got ready for her daily routine. She walked out the door and headed for the gates of Seiyo Academy. They were once so welcoming, the gates. They were the reason why she loved Mondays. The gates used to lead her to her friends. Lead her to her happiness. But have the goals of the gates changed? Were they leading her to her doom? Or was that just her future? Her fairy-like representations were supposed to represent her future, so did that mean she would turn dark and depressed? Wrong.

_She was already that._

* * *

During the lunch break, the pinkette went up to the roof, to find no one there. She sighed in relief and sat down against the wall. She took something sharp out of her bag. She traced it around her arm. She put it back in her bag. She looked up at the sky and held her hands together.

_When will I go there?_

* * *

She was about to go out of school when she felt something on her wrists. She turned aroung and saw a blond haired boy with red-violet eyes looked at her, his soft hands refusing to let go of her wrists. She looked down and quietly asked, "Hotori-san, what do you need?" Her cool & spict facade was replaced with a quiet, innocent, shy, and pure one. Except, it wasn't really a facade. She really had turned extremely shy after everyone left her. She felt disconnected from them and remained silent. The silence became torture and the torture resulted to this. It was rare to get a word out of her, unless she was talking to the director.

_And her life changed, once again._

* * *

**That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever written -facepalm-**

**Sorry for making Amu always go to the 'dark side' but remember: THEY GIVE YOU COOKIES**

**No, she will not commit suicide, don't worry. I'm not that crazy.**

**Did ya like that? The first chapter's only an outline of what she does daily.**

**What should I make this as? Tadamu? Amuto? Amuhiko? Kukamu? Kaimu? I know most of you will be like 'OMG AMUTO!' or 'OMG TADAMU' but I always thought the minor couples were interesting. I'm not much of a Rimahiko or Kutau fan but I think they're cute. However, this is based on Amu so the sub-couples will be saved for I don't know when.**

**The second chapter's probably going to have 0-20% romance. I'll have to think about that :P**

**READ AND REVIEW, ONEGAI!**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE**


	2. Her Past And Her Present

**Hey! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Love you all! As for the couples, I'm still thinking about it but I'll take your opinions to consideration. I knew that there would be Amuto fans :) AND to Mr./Ms. Guest! FINALLY and Amuhiko fan. I think I'll make it about all the couples for Amu, or at least most of them. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hotori-san, what do you need?" Amu asked shyly. Tadase looked at the pinkette. The once bright, fun girl was standing in front of him, looking too pale and too lifeless. He just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But would she ever forgive him for what they've done? No, he thought. They all thought. Amu looked down at her shoes as he observed the petite girl.

"Amu-chan, just follow me." Tadase pulled her wrist. She quietly yelped when she felt a sharp pain from her arm. The arm was cut, from lunch, and because she was so skinny, the pulling of her wrist made it worse. Tadase turned back to the girl and asked, "Are you okay?" She bit her lip and nodded. Still holding her wrist, he ran to the Royal Garden. He opened the glass door and inside were 3 other teens, a girl with blond, curly hair and golden-honey eyes. They looked much like Amu's but were still full of life, no matter how cold she was. The second was a boy with long, purple hair and brown eyes. He looked somewhat like a girl to people who had only just met him. The last was a girl with orange hair and brown eyes, darker than the pruple haired boy. She was very cheerful and childlike.

Tadase let go of Amu's wrist and in its place was a red mark from the grip. Tadse didn't notice it but Amu kept looking at the mark. _Pathetic. Weak._ _Annoying._ The words were always in her head. The purple haired teen stood up and with a kind, soft voice, he said, "Amu-chan, we're going to the cemetary today. We were wondering if you wanted coming with us. Utau and Ikuto are going as well." The pinkette thought about the blue haired man. She hadn't seen him since that day. And she didn't want to see him. She had no intention or business to talk to him, or, rather, have an idle chat. She shook her head and walked out the door and headed for the black car that was waiting for her.

"Shall I head to the site, Hinamori-san?" The driver asked. She said a quiet 'yes' and they drove off.

* * *

**Royal Garden**

Silence. They felt it whenever she was there. When she left, a sigh of relief escaped from all 4 of them. The one thing on all their minds were: _We should have done something._ They could have prevented it. But they didn't. They could have been there for her, with her. But they weren't. Why? Because they didn't want to feel what she was feeling. They wanted to remain content with their lives, not wanting to be bothered to what they thought was a small depression. But a spark can cause a fire. And fire causes tragedies. And tragedies leave regret.

* * *

"We're here." Amu opened the door and walked to the field of grass. In her hands were 3 roses, one was pink, another yellow, and the last was lavender. She kneeled down on the grass and traced her hands on the marble and rock. "Wish I could've gone with you..." She placed each of the roses on each of the rocks.

_The pink one for the rock that read Ami Hinamori._

_The yellow one for the rock that read Midori Hinamori._

_The lavender one for the rock that read Tsumugu Hinamori._

But Amu didn't cry. No, she never cried. She _couldn't._ They never came out. All her feelings were bottled up, being saved for a later time. But she didn't want to wait for a later time, she wanted to end right there. But she knew it wasn't going to end. What she didn't know was that there was a certain cat looking over her almost lifeless body. He was a bit shocked. The last time he saw her, she was depressed but she wasn't like _that. _She climbed back into the black car and he was tempted to follow her. But he watched the car drive away, with his love in it.

* * *

Amu still remembered that afternoon. School ended and she walked to her house. She was greeted by her parents and sister...

**Flashback**

_"I'm home!" Amu shouted when she opened the door to her house. She found her dad reading newpapers, her mom cooking lunch, and her sister playing with dolls._

_"Welcome back, Amu-chan!" Her parents said._

_"Onee-chan! Look at my new dress!" Amu hugged her sister. She went up to her room and started doing her math homework. 'Man, I don't understand this!' She thought. But a bloodcurdling scream inturrupted her thoughts. "Ami!" She opened her door and saw bright, deadly fires all over the bottom floor. "NO!" She ran down the stairs and saw her little sister on the floor. She sat on the floor, her sister's head on her lap. Amu started shaking the little girl, "Ami! Ami! You have to wake up! WAKE UP! AMI!" Amu ran towards the door but was blocked by the fire. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She turned around and decided to look for her parents. She ran into the kitchen, her mom wasn't there. She ran back to the couch, her dad wasn't there._

_"Mom, Dad! TALK TO ME!" _

_Reporter: The Hinamori house has burnt down into pieces. Police found 2 girls, Amu and Ami Hinamori, on the ground of their living room. The mother and father were murdered. They found their bodies stabbed countless times in the basement. Amu Hinamori is in the hospital while her sister is reported dead from the lack of oxygen and shock during the fire. T-_

_Amu was on the hospital bed, holding her hands together and crying. In about a month, if she was fully recovered, they were going to send her to America to live with her aunt and uncle. Even though her friends came to the hospital to comfort her, she lost all hope. That's when her shugo chara's went back to their eggs. That was also when her friends left her. She began thinking negative things:_

_'They were only my friends because of my charas.'_

_'What friends?'_

_'I was a puppet.'_

_In a month, she went to the airport with barely anything. She didn't expect anyone to see her off. But he was there. "Ikuto..."_

_He panted, "Amu! Don't leave!" She wanted to cry. She wanted him to hug her. But a voice in her head told her otherwise._

_'He only wanted to steal your eggs.'_

_'Without your eggs, he wouldn't even know you.'_

_With that, Amu turned away from him and walked into the departure gate._

_She was gone._

_But a year later, Seiyo High Academy had a new student._

_Hinamori Amu._

_She was homesick and her aunt and uncle didn't treat her well. She never smiled and this didn't give a good impression. So she was sent back. She didn't have anywhere to go but Tsukasa's office. And that's exactly what she did. Except she couldn't go to the school, so she went to the planetarium._

_"Just follow the stars, they'll guide you."_

_That night, the stars told her to go to a new company._

_And that's exactly what she did._

**End of Flashback**

Amu entered the building and went to the top floor. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see him. When she exited the elevator, she walked into a large room.

"Amu? What are you doing here?"

A boy with neat, blond hair and piercing blue eyes looked up at her. It was strange to know that this was not Hikaru, but another named Shuji. He was 14, just like her and had obviously developed feelings for the sweet girl.

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" He asked patting the seat beside him. The pinkette sat down and asked, "Why are you always alone?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. My family's pretty much dead, I don't need to go to school, and I'm pretty happy with my life. No point in adding drama."

"Oh..."

"Why are you asking this, Amu?"

"I thought about them again."

"I see, but Amu, it's time to move on. I don't think they would want you to see you like this, don't you?"

"No, but..."

"Oh and Amu? Don't call me the director or boss or manager or whatever. You know I have a name and I want you to call me by that and that only."

Amu nodded and stood. She bowed her head down and walked out of the room. She bagan walking towards her own when a thought striked her.

_Am I happy, being alive?_

* * *

**And that was chapter 2, people! What'd you think? You thought she would go to Easter? PSH, NO WAY! Remember, they defeated Easter! I have no idea how I'm going to make the Guardians, ex-Guardians, and Tsukiyomi siblings 'save her' from whatever she needs to be saved from...**

**MUAHAHA SHE IS LIFELESS (until someone comes and saves her)**

**And thanks to...**

**Amuto1266**

**animefanticforever28**

**cloudpuppy0**

**Joey Ketail**

**and the Guest. Love ya all!**

**Please Read and Review! Oh and I'll be putting up a poll about the couples so make sure to vote on my profile if you want your couple!**

***All couples will be Amu and someone no subcouples like Rimahiko or Kaiya or Kutau because they will probably be in the fanfic.**


	3. Finally Found

**Hey guys! Just wanted to post this before the weekend ended. UGH I HATE SCHOOOL. Enjoy while I cry about the many tests...**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAV COUPLES! GOSH, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED YOUR COUPLES IN THIS STORY**

* * *

Amu walked into her room, locking the door behind her. The room was on the floor just below Shuji's. It was large, a bit too big for Amu. There was a queen sized, hot pink and black canopy bed with 6 black and hot pink pillows. It was surrounded and held up by a black frame with opening cabinets on it's sides. The hot pink cutains were held back by black ribbons. Next to her bed was a pink desk and black chair. There was a TV in front of the bed. She also had her own bathroom, which was also hot pink and black.

Amu sat on her bed and got a bit bored. She took out a plain white T-shirt, black skinny jeans, black hoodie that had bold, pink letters that spelled out **Live, Love, Laugh**, and black Converse from the cabinets and walked over to the bathroom to change. She called her 4 charas over and went back up to Shuji's room. She knocked on the door lightly and waited for him to open. In less than a nanosecond, the blond boy who was about a head taller than her was looking at the dull, honey colored eyes.

"Yes, Amu?"

"May I have permission to go out and meet-"

"No! Amu, you can't what if _they_ attack you? I wouldn't be able to live!"

"B-but, I'll have my charas with me..."

"Fine, but I'm coming too. I'd _love_ to see where this is going..."

Amu nodded and waited for her boss to walk out of the room so she could follow him. He was already dressed like her, white shirt, black hoodie (except his was plain), black Converse, and black jeans. They walked out of the building and walked past the sign that said** 'Dream'**. He grabbed her right hand, her unharmed one, and walked towards a certain park with blooming sakura trees. It was the middle of spring, and they looked beautiful. If Amu wore a pink dress and he wore a sui- _Oh, never mind that. I can think about dates later, I have her all for myself_ _anyways... _He smirked at the thought. It was true. Just an year ago, he found her at the park, alone.

**Flashback**

_I heard strange noises behind the bush but I couldn't make out what it was. Was it whimpering? Sobbing? Hiccupping? I walked slowly over to the bush and the closer I got, the more pink I saw. A girl. A girl was curled up into a ball and crying behind the bush on a freezing cold day._

_"H-hey, what are you doing here?"_

_The girl looked up at me with honey colored eyes, a bit red from crying. She looked so... scared. So afraid and sad. But one thing was sure, this girl was pretty. And she looked so sweet._

_"I-I d-don't know. I h-had now-where t-to g-go." She hiccupped through her two broken sentences._

_"Don't cry. Crying's not going to get you anywhere." I said, trying to calm her down. I sat on the grass next to her pulling her towards me. She cried on my black tee. "What's your name?"_

_"A-Amu. Amu H-Hinamori."_

_My eyes grew wide. Amu Hinamori? The girl who survived the fire that killed her parents and sister a year ago?_

_"I'm Shuji Yamazaki. I own Dream Corp. I'm so sorry about the event."_

_Amu nodded, still sobbing on my chest. She looked like such a nice girl, I wonder why this would happen. My thoughts were interuppted when I noticed she had stopped sobbing._

_"A-Amu?"_

_I looked down. Her eyes were closed, her face still buried on my chest. She looked so peaceful. So I took her to Dream._

**End Flashback**

And even though Amu didn't admit it, she liked working for Dream. She had a friend, even if his intentions are the opposite of what she'd been fighting for 2 years before. He took her in. She had no family, no hope, nothing. Only her eggs, which had already been turned into X's. She didn't exactly know it, but she had also developed feelings for the blond boy. He really wanted to protect her from her past. Whether it was friends, more family, or just school. He wouldn't let _anyone_ mess with her. So the idea of them going to the park and literally asking for them to come out was pretty absurd.

"This is the place."

Amu put her hood up and he followed. She went on the stage that Ikuto had performed his violing 2 years ago on and chara changed with Dia. He chara changed with a certain little chara of his own. A gray diamond and a black treble clef replaced Amu's hairpin and Shuji's cross necklace. They sang a very sorrowful song. The X eggs swarmed around them, as if tranced by their singing. But avoice interuppted their singing.

"Who are you!?"

The duet stopped and looked down to see Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and Kairi, who had come back to help his sister with the business. At the sight of them, Amu gave a small whimper and hid behind Shuji. He held her hand tight and nodded to his chara and Amu.

"My Heart: Unlock!"

"Amulet Corrupted Heart!"

"Talisman Death Tune!"

Amu wore her hair up into a ponytail. On her head was not a visor, but a black cap with a crimson red heart and a white X. She wore a red mini skirt without any ruffles and a red corset. She wore red sneakers and red and black checkered knee high socks. On her hands were red fingerless gloves and around her neck was a red chocker with a black ribbon. Shuji's outfit was a tattered black cape and black boots. He wore black pants that were put into the boots and a black ruffled collared shirt. On his right cheek was a small black X.

"My Heart: Unlock!" Their opponents cried, not even bothering to look at them.

"Platinum Royale!"

"Clowndrop!"

"Beat Jumper!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Black Lynx!"

"Seraphic Charm!"

As they finished off their transformations, they all looked at their enemies.

_**"Amu?!"**_

* * *

**Hiiiiiiiii Again. This one was so short T_T**

**I was going to make it longer but I'd rather leave the battle at a cliffy!**

**I know this was kinda Shuji and Amu but eh, I liked it. I always thought: what would happen if Hikaru was older and he liked Amu? All I did was make an alternate, older version of Hikaru and then DUN DUN DUN**

**SHUJI APPEARED**

**I FINALLY GOT A NAME FOR THEM!**

**AMUJI**

**Don't like it?**

**SUCKS TO BE YOU!**

**No, I just couldn't think of anything but that and Shamu and that sounds kinda weird.**

_**REVIEW, I COMMAND IT!**_

**_REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE! YOU CAN VOTE FOR UP TO 2 COUPLES_**

**_THE VOTING WILL END WHEN I AM DONE WITH THE 5-6 CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE PRETTY SOON!_**

**_PROBABLY LIKE THIS FRIDAY?_**


	4. Perspective

**Enjoy this chapter! THEN REEEEEEVIEW!**

* * *

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Gosh..."

"Amu, w-what are y-you d-doing?" Tadase stared at her in disbelief. Amu, again, held Shuji's hand tightly. She was frightened of them. Sure, she volunteered to come to the park to finally reveal herself as their 'enemy' but she didn't know her fear was going to take over her mind. She was scared that they would leave her like they once did. She was scared that she would trust them again. Shuji, knowing this, stepped in front of her, still hand in hand, and said, "Isn't it obvious what we're doing?"

"Who the f*** are you?!" Kukai yelled.

"I take that very offensively. I am Dream Corp.'s boss, Yamazaki Shuji. You can also say I'm Amu's _boyfriend._" Shuji smirked at their reactions. Ikuto and Kukai bit their lips with a murderous aura, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Tadase looked at wide eyes, and the girls had expressions of confusion, anger, and sadness. Amu just stood there, still frightened. She didn't really care that he was lying.

"Amu, why?" Tadase asked. Amu took a step back.

"Now you're just scaring her." Shuji said. He turned back to Amu, smiled warmly, and asked, "Amu. will you do the honors?" Amu nodded and whispered a word that the Guardians and Utau couldn't make out. But Ikuto, being the cat he is, heard the first syllable of the word and immediately jumped up to her.

"Amu!"

He covered her mouth before she could finish. He felt something on his hands. He removed them from her mouth and saw that it was... water. _She's crying?_ He looked down at the pinkette and saw tears rolling from her eyes. She didn't stop, it just kept coming.

"Amu! Amu, oh my gosh," Shuji ran over to her and panicked. He hated when she cried. This was the 3rd time. The first was when he found her, 2nd was her first day back at Seiyo Academy. She hated it when her old friends tried to talk to her or touch her. Ikuto just suddenly covering her mouth had to be a shock.

"Shatter." Amu whispered. The X eggs started shaking violently. One by one, they shattered to the ground. Amu stood back up, clutching her red and black rods. Her knuckles turned white. _Oh, shit... they got her mad._ Shuji thought.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Amu said, looking straight down. She then looked up. "Death Spin!" She spun a rod and threw the rod like a frisbee.

"Death Note!" Shuji waved a baton and notes flew next to the rod. They headed straight towards the Guardians.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase pointed the scepter in front of him and formed a barrier. The rod returnned back to Amu while the notes vanished.

"Dark Speeders." Red wings formed on Amu's sneakers and she flew up, into the air. She was smart enough to know someone was going to follow her.

"Hinamori!"

Amu stopped flying to see Kukai. He used to be like a brother to her, when he left her, alone, like everyone else did.

With her pom-poms, she said, "Dark Cheer." Dark energy was about to hit Kukai when he yelled, "Golden Victory Shoot!" The ball and energy collided with each other.

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

"Dark Victory Shoot!"

A black soccer ball hit the golden one. The impact and rolling caused smoke. Amu started coughing violently and Kukai skateboarded over to her.

"Amu, lets stop." He put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away. She landed back on the stage to see Shuji fighting the Guardians and Tsukiyomi siblings. She hit them again with her rods and grabbed Shuji's hand. They flew back to the Dream building, leaving the Guardians at the park to think about what had just happened.

* * *

**Park**

**Tadase's POV**

Amu... What happened when you left? Or were we the ones to leave? And who is that Shuji guy? Boss of Dream Corp...? Wait... Dream? I'm pretty sure it was a company like Easter...

Like Easter? Does that mean that...

Oh no. Amu. Please come back...

**Kukai's POV**

I hit a nearby tree. "Damn it, Hinamori!" Amu, did I do something wrong? I lost you 2 years ago, don't leave again. AND WHO THE F*** IS THAT SHUJI GUY?! BOYFRIEND? _BOYFRIEND?_**_ BOYFRIEND?_** No, Amu wouldn't be with that _jerk._ Maybe he was just testing us? I am so freaking ready to walk into that company and kick the doors off of their hinges.

Amu, you better be okay...

**Kairi's POV**

Joker... It's been 2 years but this time, I didn't leave you. You left me... For the second time. I wish you didn't go to America. Why didn't you tell me that you were back? Joker. I told you I'd return as a strong man. I guess I failed you.

Jok- No, Amu, I'm sorry...

**Nagihiko's POV**

I was supposed to be her best friend. Why wasn't I there for her? Why did I leave her in that stupid hospital for a damn month. She must have been so lonely. Us? We barely thought about her. Honestly, we didn't bother to think about her. I regret every single moment of snowball fights and parties we had. We shouldn't have been like that. We should have been with her. She was suffering. We didn't even know she was being forced to America. We found out 2 days after she left from Tsukasa-san. Why didn't we visit her?

Why, why, why?

Please return to us, Amu...

**Ikuto's POV**

_That_ was the girl I love? Was this what she felt when she had to see me crushing the eggs? If it is... Than I'm the only guilty one here. And Amulet _Corrupted_ Heart? What the hell? Does that mean her eggs... I looked over to Yoru who was sulking. He was obviously thinking about Miki. What happened to her? I saw her leave in the airport but she just left. Without a word. And then she returns without saying anything to me? Well, I guess I'd be a bit hard to find but... UGH. I kicked a sakura tree. And that Shuji dude! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS TO HOLD HANDS WITH _MY_ AMU?! Boyfriend...?

I can't let you stay on the side that I suffered in a long time ago...

I'll be there soon, Amu. Just wait for me...

**Utau's POV**

"THAT BITCH!" I yelled. Who was I calling a female dog? I think I was talking about Amu, or that other kid. I haven't seen her in, like, forever and she wants to try and hurt us? WELL THAT'S NICE! And I thought that we were still best friends! "Utau-chan..." I glared at Eru, "What?!" Iru looked at me sternly, "Amu saved you from Easter. Now it's your time to walk in her shoes and save her from Dream!" I looked at Eru and Iru, trying to process what they said. That was true... what if she was being controlled?

I'll save you, Amu. Just like you saved me...

**Yaya's POV**

"Amu-chiiiiii!" Tears rolled down my cheeks. I missed Amu-chi! When she came back to Seiyo, I was really happy to see her but she looked kinda sad so I backed off. I realized her charas weren't with her. It was wierd too, cause everyday, Pepe-chan would tell me that she senses Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. But then she'd tell me that she felt X-eggs. That didn't make sense to me! B-but n-now...

"AMU-CHIIIIIIII!"

Amu-chi, come back to us!

**Rima's POV**

That was Amu... That was Amu... That was Amu... I honestly never thought about where she stayed when she returned to Japan. I assume that none of us did. Our charas would always tell us that Amu's charas were nearby but I never saw them. They were usually out, having fun or something. Whenever we wanted Amu to joing the Guardians again or invite her to something, she never said anything. She just shook her head. Is this _my_ fault? "A-Amu?" I was crying... Amu, my first real friend. She was... gone.

No, I'm going to get you back. You can count on it, Amu...

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I didn't know telling them that I was their enemy would be so hard.

The enemy.

The opponent.

The foe.

To think I was against this side just 2 years ago...

But Dream is different.

I have Shuji and a home. I can trust him.

I can't be with them...

They abandoned me when I needed them.

I trusted them and they left.

I came here, pretty much voluntarily.

Don't come back for me. Don't try to save me. Don't try to act like the heroes.

I like it here.

**Shuji's POV**

Oh, Amu, revealing that you are not on their side anymore.

But on mine.

Wow, 5 other guys? Talk about competition...

Whatever, I already have her anyways.

She's mine. Not theirs.

They hurt her. They left a permanent scar on her heart.

I'm the bandage to protect her.

She trusts me, unlike them.

I love her.

She loves me.

* * *

**Yeah, I hate the ending too. Sorry for the language but this is rated T. So apparently, you people like Shuji! So I'm kinda happy that I created him as a new character.**

**Anyways, right now, the couple that's taking the lead in the polls?**

**DRUM ROLL!**

**AMUJI!**

**Then Amuto and Nagimu and then everyone else.**

**Better get voting people!**

**AND GET REVIEWING!**

**See you at the next chappie!**


	5. Where's the Amuto? Replaced by Amuji?

**I apologize for my rudeness of not updating for, what, 3 days? I'm making this chapter long yet boring just to warn you T_T I had 4 tests this week and we got our report cards today (which I surprisingly did great on :D) so it's been stressful. But I can't keep you waiting forever like those people who don't update for 5 months so, yeah, here I am. Thanks for supportin'!**

* * *

Amu went to school the next day, still scared and sad of how things turned out. Not that she thought they would let her go to the oppossing side, but that she expected things to go a little smoother. She sighed but kept an emotionless face. When she got to her class, she knew what was coming.

"Hinamori-san, please go out with me!"

"Amu, I love you!"

"Be my girlfriend!"

"You're so hot!"

There was so much and other fanboy confessions were thrown at her. She quietly walked to her seat and stared out the window. She missed them. There's so much guilt. She was the only one that survived. _Why didn't I die with them? No one would hate me and I wouldn't have to go against them. _Amu put her head down. As much as she loved Shuji and Dream, she didn't want her old friends to distance themselves from her more.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" X-Dia came out of her hair. Amu shook her head. Dia looked at her with a blank expression. "I represent your radiance. Your radiance is going to fade forever if you continue to be like this." Amu sighed, "Isn't it already gone? I'm surprised it's still there..."

Dia sat on her left shoulder and hugged her neck. "Amu, I'm still here. X or no X, if I'm here, your radiance is still within you, no matter how much you doubt yourself."Amu slightly nodded. Although she was emotionless as her chara's face, she really appreciated it when Dia talked to her. It made her feel like she still had friends, other than Shuji.

"Hinamori Amu."

Amu looked up and saw Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima looking down at her. She could feel herself shrink, wanting to disappear from school and into her pink and black bed. Dia stood up on her shoulder with a determined look in her eyes, not wanting for the Guardians to hurt her bearer. Amu was fragile enough without them. She collapsed in her room, crying the night before. If it weren't for Shuji's charas telling him of what happened to Amu, she could've had a mental breakdown.

"Nani?" Amu said softly. The Guardians could barely hear her. They looked at each other in confusion but quickly composed themselves.

"Why would you shatter the dreams? You fought to protect them years before so why quit? Is it because of that Shuji guy? If so, we can go over to Drea-"

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no. Shuji is the one person that none of you have been." Amu snapped. She didn't say it loudly, but she didn't whisper it like every other word she said. Of course, the Guardians were still shocked at her snapping. Amu shrunk again and whispered, "Sorry..." Dia, and the other 3 charas, had enough.

"What's wrong with you?! You're idiots with no radiance of kindness or sense WHAT SO EVER! So just GO AWAY FROM AMU!" Dia's face became red with fiery.

"That's right! You have no right to talk to Amu-desu!" Su yelled.

"Just shut up and go away!" Ran wanted to chara change with Amu and slap them but she knew that she shouldn't.

"You used up all your chances. Go." Miki said, surprisingly calm.

Amu looked down again. Her charas barely talked anymore, or yell. They only used their voices when it was necessary. _Is this one of the necessary moments? _

Amu sighed and took out her phone, not really caring that the Guardians were right in front of her and can take it. They didn't, luckily for her.

_Ring, ri-_

"Amu-chan?"

"I-I can't." Amu said, trying not to break down into tears.

"Alright, I'll pick you up. Just wait a few minutes, 'kay?"

"Hai."

She ended the call and slipped it into the front pocket of her bag. She looked at her charas and mouthed an 'arigato'. The charas nodded and headed back into Amu's bag.

"Who was that?" Rima asked rudely.

"A-a friend." Amu said.

Rima glared at her and the bell rang. _Saved by the bell,_ Amu sighed in relief. The Guardians returned to their seats as Nikaido-sensei walked into the room.

"Ohayo, miina!" He said, happily, before tripping and sending papers all over the room. Everyone laughed except the Guardians and Amu. Amu shook her head and stared out the window.

Tadase and Nagihiko stared at her sadly while Rima kept glaring at her. _Can't you come any faster?_ Amu thought to herself. She groaned, wishing she wasn't in class.

_Knock, knock._

"Hai?"

A teacher walked into the room and whispered something into Nikaido-sensei's ears. He nodded and yelled, "Himamori-san!" Amu looked up at her teacher and asked, "Hai?"

"Someone's here to pick you up. Brother or something?"

Amu nodded, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_Since when did she have a brother?_ All three Guardians thought the same thing. They eyed Nikaido-sensei, who solemnly nodded and the Guardians leisurely walked out of the classroom. Once Tadase closed the door, they ran towards the staircases. They ran out of the school and saw Amu with a familiar blondie. They were walking together, holding hands while he held her bag for her. Tadase and Nagihiko felt both betrayed and jealous while Rima felt quite annoyed that her 'best friend' wasn't her friend anymore. Little did they know that a particular blue cat was watching the two, feeling more betrayed, jealous, and annoyed than they did.

* * *

**Shuji's POV**

"Hey Amu." I said with a smirk. Amu blushed. She's so cute when she blushes!

"Sorry, S-Shuji-k-kun..." Amu kept her promise! I guess she's not too used to calling me by my first name.

"Amu-chan, don't be embarrassed. We're 'in a relationship', remember?" I smirked again. She turned a darker shade of red. Taking her bag and hand, we walked out of the building. What can I say? I'm a gentleman.

We walked towards the gate but I felt someone following us. Probably those stupid Guardians or that weird cat that always harasses Amu. Poor Amu, having to deal with them 5 times a week.

"What's wrong, S-Shuji-kun?" Her sweet voice interuppted my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, Amu-_koi." _Her face turned red again.

"O-okay..." She faced down, probably trying to hide her blush.

"Why are you putting your head down, Amu-koi? Trying to hide your blush now, are we?"

"N-no! S-Shuji!"

I heard something moving towards me. Turning around swiftly, I saw the blue cat. Ugh, this again?

"What do you want?"

"Amu."

"She's_ taken_." I felt her grip around my hand tighten.

"Well I guess I'll take her back."

"Back?"

"You didn't know?"

"Amu?" I turned to her. She shook her head innocently.

"What are you talking about, Ikuto? We were never together..." Amu's voice drifted off and so did her eyes. I followed her eyes and saw the Guardians. Well, 3 of them anyways.

"That's right, _we_ were. Right, Amu-chan?" The purple girly-like dude said. This time, I held her hand tighter.

"No..."

"Amu-chan, you're really going to be with the _enemy?"_ The short, blond guy asked, rather rudely. I was going to yell at the kiddy king but Amu did something I never expected her to do.

"Then consider _me_ your _enemy._" She turned, her back facing them and I followed her. I looked back and smirked at their expressions.

_Priceless._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"THAT F***ING BITCH I'M GOING TO TOTALLY KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!" I heard myself scream. _My_ Strawberry was BRAINWASHED by that FREAKING STUPID IDIOT BITCH UGLY UGH!

"As much as I hate Amu turning into our enemy, we can't exactly do anything about it..." The crossdresser said.

"But she helped Utau and me when we were, ya know, in _Easter_. What if she has no control over herself?" Wow. I'm actually trying to side with Kiddy King, Doll Devil, and Cross Dresser. That's a first.

"I'm pretty sure she does. I mean, she seems to like it there. You, on the other hand, didn't exactly have a choice. For all we know, she can walk out of the building and say bye to Dream and Shuji." Tadase shook his head.

"BUT WE STILL HAVE TO GET HER BACK!" I was outraged. I can't let her be part of the 'X-egg community'. She already is, knowing her transformations but I didn't want to leave her like that...

Her dreams...

_Crushed._

* * *

**With Amu and Shuji**

"So, now that they're gone, what would you like to do, princess?" Shuji asked the pinkette who blushed a pink color similar to her hair. _Another score for me, and a lost for the other 5 guys!_ Shuji thought cheerily.

"Um, I-I don't maybe. What w-would you l-like to do, S-Shuji-kun?"

"Anything you want, princess."

Amu turned to smile at Shuji but realized how close they were. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked down at her shoes again and shyly said, "I-I'm not so g-good at m-making decisions..."

"It's okay! Just follow me!"

**10 Minutes Later**

The 2 teens were at the mall and anyone who passed by them would think that they were a couple. Shuji grinned while Amu blushed.

"Amu, I think we should get you some 'shopping cloths' so people don't think you're skipping school." Amu nodded and smiled. They walked into a brightly lit store with neon signs and pastel colored clothing. Amu's smile became wider as they walked further into the shop. Picking out a light pink short sleeved shirt and white skinny jeans, she walked over to the changing room when Shuji suddenly grabbed her wrists. "Wait. Try this on... For me?" He used the 'sparkle attack' on her. He gave her a dress and flats she smiled and nodded.

Amu came out with a light pink dress that faded to white at the ends. It ended at her knees and had a white waist belt with a bow on the back. It was a spaghetti strap sundress. Shuji's jaws fell to the ground. Amu's face began to heat up.

_Awkward silence..._

_Crickets chirping..._

"Wow, Amu..." Shuji managed to get out.

"U-um..." Amu looked down at the pink flats that had pink bows.

"Oh! Sorry, that was really awkward..." He mentally slapped himself. _You idiot!_ "Uh, just get changed and I'll buy everything."

"N-no! Shuji-kun, I can't have you spending your money for me!" She said, feeling guilty.

"No trouble at all, princess. However, if you feel guilty, I guess you can make it up to me in some way..."

"How?"

"A date."

Amu looked at him, wide eyed. _I guess it's okay, right? _And so, Amu nodded and closed the stall door.

_Away from the boys of her past._

_Moving on to the future._

_A date..._

* * *

**Awww, now isn't this nice? A date with Shuji-kun! ERMAGOSH**

**Is this Amuji I see?**

**That rhymes~~**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness**

**I should seriously update Sweet Amulet though**

**I AM SUCH AN IDIOT**

**GOMENASAI**

**BUT PLEASE R&R DON'T BE MAD**

**-whimper-**


	6. Not a Chapter Apology

**Hello people! I just need to say that I'm seriously sorry. I have no idea how to continue this story anymore. I may need to fix the last chapter but no ideas are going through my head. So, for the first time in my fanfiction life, I am going to put this on a hiatus for a month or so. I know you've been waiting for the next chapter but I don't know how to continue this. I guess I'm in a writers block. Sorry, but people get those. I'm still alive and human, which means I do have the occasional writer's block. I ****_will not_****_give up on this story_****. I sill be continuing it when I have more ideas flowing. So do not steal my ideas, this ****_is not_**** up for adoption. ****_IS NOT!_****_DO NOT take my ideas as yours._**

**Anyways, I'm taking to consideration about whether or not I should do another crossover with Shugo Chara and Pokemon or Shugo Chara and Kingdom Hearts or Shugo Chara and Vocaloid. I might also do one with Barajou No Kiss and Shugo Chara, just without Anise. I'm also taking to consideration about a Amu and Ikuto switched roles kind of thing. Well, sorta. It may be confusing but I got it planned in my head. Kukai and Amu may be siblings... Ew... Cause I'm a total Kukamu crazy fangirl but if it's needed in the story...**

**If you can, give me your opinion on a crossover between Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts or Vocaloid or Barajou no Kiss with Shugo Chara and the role switch thing. It would all be Amu-centric unless it's the role switch, than it's probably Ikuto. Kingdom Hearts will probably be Roxas and not Sora (Cause Roxas is so much cooler) unless I'm just like nah. Pokemon will be based on the anime, and probably with May, Max, Ash, and Brock(Cause I love Advanced) unless I'm like nah... again.**

**Just give me your opinion! I'll also put up a poll unless you want to PM me or review!**

**I apologize for those who mistakened this for a chapter. -Bows- I really am at fault. ME AND MY STUPID FANFICTION MIND! Forgive me :)**

**Lots of Love (and apology),**

**GreenLavender**


End file.
